The Eventful Life Of James Potter
by harrypotternerdandproud
Summary: James's life was destined to be eventful. I mean with Harry and Ginny as parents and James I and Sirius as name stakes that's expected. Throw in some Quidditch, the next generation of Marauders and girls and lots of them and the result is total chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I'll admit it. I was scared. I mean who wouldn't be? I was going to Hogwarts. From what I'd heard it was the best place on earth! Teddy, Victoire and Roxanne had all thrilled me with stories of the trouble they'd got up to, Dominique had scared me with tales of how awful the teachers were and Lucy had done her best to try and convince to actually study. I'd heard so much about Hogwarts I couldn't wait! And then the 1st of September came.

"You'll be in Gryffindor right? You'll be in Gryffindor right James?" my little brother asked. It was alright for him he had another year before he had to get nervous about being sorted. "Yeah Al, of course I'll be in Gryffindor. I mean where else would I be?" I said with a false air of confidence. There was a sharp tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face my cousin, best friend and partner in crime Fred Weasley. "Shall we go? My Mum says it'll be leaving soon and we don't want to miss it." I nodded to show I agreed. "Have a great term darling." Mum drew in for a hug. Suddenly I felt like didn't want to go which was stupid of me. "See you at Christmas. Don't get into too much trouble." Dad chuckled ruffling my hair, Al gave me a high five and Lily gave me another hug. Then Fred and I darted on to the train.

He was right. Almost the second we got on the whistle blew and the train started moving. We found a compartment and just as we were sitting down the door slid open. Standing in the doorway was my other best friend Ben Thomas. He was very tall with dark skin and was a very good artist. "Thanks for waiting guys," he joked "It was a nightmare on the station. Nadia and I almost got lost and Aunt Padma hit the roof. I mean I thought she was supposed to be a level headed Ravenclaw and all?" Fred and I laughed. Ben was a great laugh and his arguments with his Aunt Padma were legendry. The talk soon turned to quidditch and, just as we were discussing which teams were better, the door slid open again.

This time my cousin Molly and a girl I had never seen before stood in the doorway. "Benjamin Thomas! What happened to telling us if you found them? You honestly are a Muppet sometimes." Ben bowed his head apologetically then laughed. Fred however stood up and walked over to the new girl. "Enchanté Mademoiselle." He smiled before bowing. Laughing I got up and did the same. She giggled. "Oh yeah this is Nina by the way. I met her after you guys deserted me on the platform." Molly (or Mol as we called her) sat herself down in between Fred and Ben. Nina fell into the seat beside me. I couldn't help notice that she was very pretty. She had long, glossy dark red hair and mysterious, dark green eyes. Her skin was flawless and very pale whilst her build was just right. Not too small, not too tall. "So James, are you going to carry on arguing with us or admit that The Wimborne Wasps are better than Puddlemere United?" Ben asked jokingly. Quidditch wise Fred and Ben were Wasp supporters where as I was Puddlemere all the way. "Come on guys. Puddlemere has Oliver Wood. How can you even compare Oliver Wood to Aaron Green? I mean I guess he's an alright Keeper but Oliver's a way better team captain. What do you guys think?" I asked Mol and Nina. Mol smirked slightly and then turned to Nina and said "What do you think Nin. Do you think Oliver Wood's a very good captain?" For some reason Nina found this hilarious and in between giggles managed to say "Yes well I think he's alright. I mean I've seen him play an awful lot seeing as he's my Dad and all." My mouth fell open to resemble an O shape. I turned round to see that Ben and Fred had done the same thing as me and Mol and Nina were laughing. "No way! He is AMAZING! Are you any good?" Fred, Ben and I said in a jumbled rush. "I'm alright. I play Chaser and I might try out for the team. Whichever house I get in..." She trailed off and we could all understand why. The train had just stopped. We were here and in less than an hour we would know which houses we were in.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly we all piled off the train and were greeted by the familiar sight of Hagrid. The whole family love Hagrid and we all know that even though he looks ferocious he wouldn't hurt a fly. "Alright James? Fred? Did you have a nice ride up?" Before we had time to reply he was yelling "Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way! Right you all here? Good follow me." He led us towards the lake on which about 50 odd bouts were floating calmly. "Everyone in." I got into the driest looking one with Fred, Ben and a brown haired boy. "Forward" Hagrid called out and the boats must have heard as that second they started to move. The journey was calm but Fred who suffered from motion sickness spent most of the time with his eyes closed. The brown haired boy was the same except he was also leaning out of the boat (how that would help him I don't know). "This is amazing!" Ben, like me, was in total awe of the grand castle that was looming in front of us. It looked so big and grand and I knew Ben and I were thinking the same thing. Hogwarts didn't know what was about to hit it.

After a few minutes the journey was over and Fred opened his eyes again. "Right come on. Out of the boats or they'll go back with you in them." Not wanting to go back everyone leapt out and followed Hagrid up the steps. Almost instantly we were greeted by the sight of Professor Longbottom or as I knew him as 'Uncle Neville'. "Is everyone here? Okay, well I am Professor Longbottom; I am the Herbology teacher and the Head of Gryffindor house. Whilst you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. At the end each year the house with the most house points will be awarded a cup. Now, you can earn house points by getting good scores in tests or answering questions. You can also lose house points and if you break rules or don't complete homework you probably will lose them. And of course get a detention," He added as an afterthought. "There are four houses as I'm sure you know. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They each come with a very rich history and I'm sure you'll all be a credit to whichever house you get put in." He glanced down at his watch. "They'll be ready for you now." With that he opened the doors to the castle and walked in beckoning us to follow him.

He led us through a long corridor that was filled with suits of armour and portraits and we all stared open-mouthed. "The sorting will begin now." He told us and then opened another set of doors. Inside was the Great Hall. There were five long tables, one for the Gryffindors, one for the Ravenclaws, one for the Hufflepuffs, one for the Slytherins and one for the teachers. There was also a small platform and on the platform was shabby looking hat resting on a three legged stool and a scroll was balanced on top of the hat. I looked around the hall to find a member of my family and my eyes met Teddy's. He smiled at me and looked up at the ceiling. I copied him and gasped. The ceiling was a dark and stormy blue just like the sky outside and candles were floating around the room to give light. Then, Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and pointed to the hat which opened its mouth and began to sing.

_A wise young wizard once said,_

_Don't judge on what you see,_

_A homeless man could have more galleons than a King,_

_And with that wizard I must agree._

_For although I do not look like much,_

_My IQ makes up for that,_

_I'll tell you where you belong,_

_For I am the Sorting Hat!_

_You could belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where the brave at heart lie,_

_Or fair Ravenclaw could be your choice,_

_Where the standard for cleverness is high._

_Your future could be in Hufflepuff,_

_Where the loyal, kind and just are,_

_Or perhaps Slytherin is your calling,_

_Where being shrewd and cunning will get you far._

_So don't be afraid try me on!_

_You don't have to worry,_

_Once you're sorted I'll guarantee,_

_You will not be sorry_

_At Hogwarts you'll be great,_

_In your house you'll belong,_

_Now I say goodbye,_

_As it's the end of this year's song._

Everyone started clapping so I decided to do the same even though the poem had made me even more nervous. The Professor Longbottom got up and unravelled the scroll by the Sorting Hat. Oh gosh here we go I thought. "When I call your name please step forward and put on the hat. Acombie Evan" The brown haired boy who was on the same boat as us stood up trembling and then almost as soon as the hat touched his head it yelled out "RAVENCLAW". Evan looked relived and practically skipped down to the Ravenclaw table. "Bell, Christina" A girl with short, blonde, spiky hair got up. The hat fell right over her eyes. There was a pause and then "HUFFLEPUFF". The table on the right cheered. "Borne, Juliana" a very pretty girl with honey coloured hair got up. "RAVENCLAW" the hat yelled and she went and sat down next to Evan. Then "Charles, Jamie" went to Hufflepuff as well. "Creevy, Alice" became the first new Gryffindor closely followed by "Damien, Chloe-Jane". "Donnerbull, Augustus" was then sorted into Slytherin. The sneer he had on his face as he was walking down made me determined not to be in Slytherin even more. But by the time it got to the P's I was feeling nervous. I was the first one of my friends to be sorted and a lot of people who I had not expected to be in Slytherin (like Sam Finnegan) were. Professor Longbottom called out "Payton, Hayley" and an extremely pretty girl with curly dark hair stepped forward. She was sorted into Gryffindor which I was very happy about for some reason. Then "Payton, Layla" who looked almost exactly like Hayley was made a Slytherin. Oh no here I come. Professor Longbottom looked at me "Potter, James" The hall fell silent and slowly I made my way up and let the hat fall over my eyes. "_Ah_ _James Potter I have been looking forward to sorting you. Now let's see. Brains of a Ravenclaw, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, ambition of a Slytherin and courage of a Gryffindor."_

"You are NOT putting me in Slytherin"

"_No, no. Not Slytherin. You would not shine there. Really there is only one candidate. _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last words out and a slow smile crept over my face. Gryffindor. I was a Gryffindor. YES! I made my way down to the Gryffindor table and smiled at Teddy. Now all I had to do was pray that my friends would be in Gryffindor too. T wasn't that far away from P so pretty soon it would be Ben's turn. The girl before him Eleanor Smith was very pretty and I was quite disappointed when she was made aRavenclaw. "Thomas, Benjamin" It was Ben's go. I crossed my fingers under the desk and sure enough almost as soon as the hat touched his head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR". I cheered as hard as the rest as Ben sat down next to me. "We've got ages to wait until the W's now." Ben joked. I took a quick look at Fred, Mol and Nina. They looked terrified. Ben was wrong though, soon enough Professor Longbottom called out "Weasley, Fredrick". Shaking slightly Fred got up; there was a moment's pause and then "GRYFFINDOR". Fred was with us! "Weasley, Molly" was the same but by that time all I wanted to know was where Nina would be. "Wood, Nina". She looked scared going up to the hat and the fact that it took quite a while made her even more nervous but then there was the yell of "GRYFFINDOR". Yes! Yes, yes, yes! She was with me! Why I was so happy I did not know but still, woohoo! Then it struck me. The hard bit was over. Now all I had to worry about was how many detentions I got.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Dad,

I can't believe I've at Hogwarts for two months already! It's been AMAZING!! I've already got a reputation as a trouble maker. Isn't that great?! In fact yesterday Professor Flitwick said Fred and I could be even worse than The Marauders! When he said that some old bat in oversized specs (I think her names Professor Trelawney) looked like she was going to cry. Tears of joy I expect. Oh, before I forget, Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that I had another detention last night. Apparently colouring the rim of people's telescopes so they get a big black circle round one eye is now an offence. How Professor Sinestra knew it was me and Fred is a mystery. Uncle George is proud though. Twelve detentions and we've only been at Hogwarts two months. I bet Mum and Aunt Angelina aren't though. Also, why didn't you tell me how amazing the Gryffindor Common Room is? My dorms right at the top of the tower so the view is fantastic. I share with Fred, Ben, Louie Finnegan (he was depressed on the first night because his twin Sam was in Slytherin but we soon cheered him up) and Jake MacMillan. I spend most of my time with Fred, Ben, Mol and Nina Wood. There's also a very pretty Hufflepuff girl called Zoe Leon who I like. Apparently she likes me too. Which is very good for me.

The lessons are Ok. Herbology's boring but I like Uncle Neville so I sort of try. Uncle Neville reckons I'll never have a strong Herbology talent though which is fine by me. Transfiguration, Charms and Potions are good and apparently I'm 'a natural' at them. Defence against the Dark Arts is really fun and I think I'm good at it. It's the only lesson I'm sure I'll get an A in. Well if you don't count flying. But I know I'll get an A in that. Coz guess what Dad? I'm on the team! Ricky Mason who's the team captain saw me in the lesson and told me to come with him. I didn't know what was happening but he took me to Uncle Neville and said "With your permission sir, I'd like to make James my new seeker. He's definitely got potential." I have to say I must agree. This was quite a while ago and I've got a game coming up soon. I'm the only first year on the team so all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs said they will be cheering for me. Ben, Fred, Mol and Nina have made a HUGE banner but won't tell me what it says on it and Zoe Leon and her friends are going to dye their hair scarlet like a lion. Evan Acombie and the rest of the Ravenclaw first and second years are each going to wear a top with a different word on. Then they're going to stand in a special order and you should be able to read "Snakes do not have hands and therefore cannot catch the snitch. Lions have paws and obviously can! GO JAMES!" which is very, very nice of them all. Too bad it makes me feel even more nervous.

I'll tell you how the match goes and here's hoping we win! Oh and to make Mum feel better I'll try and not get another detention (pffft). Fred says hi too. And Ben and Mol and Nina. Say hi to Lily for me. And Al to I suppose. I expect the house is quiet with me gone. Al and Lily never make that much noise. How boring it must be for you. I expect your counting down the day until I come back for Christmas (19th December just to let you know in case you want to mark it down on the calendar). Oh and please will you send me my broom? I'm going to need it very soon and the school brooms are rubbish. I told Ricky I had a Firebolt Extreme and he nearly fainted. Oh and please don't let Al on it anymore. I heard he crashed into a bush last time. How the second son of two Quidditch Superstars and the younger brother of me can't fly I have no idea.

Anyways, bye for now!

Love James

PS. Please send my broom and reply with Sephy. Errol 2 accidently knocked Louie out last time by dropping the Birthday parcel you sent me on his head. And O.J likes Sephy more. I had to explain to Nina that O.J stood for Owl James and she thought it was hilarious. I honestly don't know why everybody thinks I look like O.J. I mean he's an owl for Merlin's sake.

P.P.S. Sorry for cursing just then Mum. How are the other pets by the way? Sephy and Errol 2 killed Al's owl yet? What's her name again? Elspeth or something right. And Lily's cats Adam and Eve. How are they? I still can't believe she called them that.

P.P.P.S. Thanks for my Birthday present by the way. The Broom Kit was amazing. Lily's painting was good too and Grandma's jumper and fudge. The binding of Al's book broke. But it's the thought that counts.

Dear James,

I'm glad to hear your having a good and we've got the 19th December marked down on the calendar. Your right the house is very quiet without you. Mum's happy but it feels like something's missing. Lily and Al say hi back and Hugo wants to know why you didn't mention him in your letter. The pets are fine and yes I'm sending the reply and your broom with Sephy. Congratulations on making the team! We are all really proud of you and hope your game goes well. If Ben is anything like his Dad the banner will say 'Potter for President' with the picture of a lion. That's what Dean drew for me anyway. Don't worry I haven't let Al on your broom since the incident. We have all admitted that he can't fly. Uncle Percy says Happy Birthday even though I told him it was on the 12th September and this is November. But better late than never. We are all fine and missing you loads. Hogwarts has its work cut out for it then if Flitwick says you and your friends could be the New Marauders. Oh and the bat with big specs is Professor Trelawney. She teaches Divination. Don't take Divination when you get your options. It's a waste of time. Al says I hope things work out for you and Zoe. Now he's sniggering into a sofa cushion. Lily wants you home and only half heartedly came trick or treating with Al and I round Godrics Hollow. Please write more as well as we love getting your letters.

Lots of Love

Dad

PS. We think you look like O.J because you both have messy black hair, brown eyes and are very scruffy but full of character. The only difference is O.J's an owl and your not.


End file.
